The present invention relates to a program, an information storage medium, and a game device.
A game device (e.g., ski simulator) that allows the player to simulate skiing by operating an input board has been known. In such a game device, the moving path of the skier may be determined based on the swing operation input and the edging operation input performed using the input board. JP-A-10-207341 discloses such technology, for example.
According to a related-art game device, since the player must simultaneously perform the swing operation input in the horizontal direction and the edging operation input in the vertical direction, the operation becomes complicated.